Legacy of Hearts
by The Laziest Woman on Mars
Summary: Harry Potter Kingdom Hearts X-Over Harry is shocked to discover himself in an entirely new world when a strange force attacks him. Now it is up to Harry to help his new friends, find his old friends, and discover the mysteries within the heart...
1. The Beginning

**Legacy of Hearts**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I thought it was time that I finally diverged from my usual Harry Potter fan fiction so I decided to do something a little different…a Harry Potter crossover with Kingdom Hearts! In a way this story will be a tribute to all of my favorite things so don't be surprised to find quite a few of my other favorite things in here…I'm planning a possible visit with Link and possibly a trip into the world of His Dark Materials…anyway, we'll see how everything turns out. Chat later, hope you like this story!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts to Square Enix. I am neither of those though it is my greatest wish that I should someday have my own Sora to love…and my own Harry to love…and my own Riku…and my own Sirius…and my own Cloud…and my own Snape…….

**Ansem Returns**

_The Keyblade Master is not alone…he must open the door to the light but another will come on his own quest. The way to light is through darkness. A door will open, another will close, and only together will they uncover the truth beyond the shadow._

Harry sat up in bed, wrinkling his forehead at the words he had just heard. Keyblade Master? What could that be? And the voice in the dream, so strangely familiar, but not full of malice…no, not at all, in fact, there had been a strange sort of kindness to it.

He shook his head and threw off the covers, walking towards the window. There was no electricity outside, and the only light outside was the glistening of rain on the street. A sudden summer storm had knocked out all the power on Privet Drive and since Harry couldn't use magic outside of school he had to forget about the homework he had been planning on doing and, with nothing else to do or nobody to talk to, he had gone to sleep, only to be awaken by the strange words—to be startled by the strange feeling that he was hovering in midair.

Pulling open the window, he stuck his head out in search of Hedwig, his snowy white owl who he had now had for almost five years. For a moment he thought he saw a patch of white in the shadows of the sky, but he also supposed it could have been his imagination. After all, the storm had probably driven out all manners of creatures that usually hid under leaves and in tree trunks…Hedwig was probably having a feast.

He rumpled his hair and sat back down on the edge of the bed. Usually when a dream stuck out like that, it meant something. But what? In all his reading and studies at Hogwarts, he had never heard anything about a Keyblade, and certainly not a Keyblade Master. And then there was that stuff about the door and the light…

"I suppose I should write to Dumbledore or something," he said out loud. Slowly he got up and sat down at the desk, pulling out a spare piece of parchment. He thought for a long moment and decided to just jot down the words he still remembered, and to ask what Dumbledore might think they meant. Then he sealed it and set it aside, knowing it might be a day or two before his owl returned.

Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was almost three in the morning. He thought wistfully about climbing back into the covers and trying to get back to sleep, but realizing that it would probably amount to a useless effort, he instead pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, absently grabbed some trainers, and tucked his wand into his shirt in case anything should happen. As an afterthought, feeling the chill air from the spaces around the window, he searched around for a jacket or a sweater. Of course, since it was summer there weren't any handy, so he decided to just take a school robe—after all, none of the muggles would think much of it, they would probably just think they were seeing things.

He walked downstairs, rolling his eyes when he heard the twin snores of his uncle and his cousin, Dudley. He exited the house quickly, worrying only slightly that it wasn't the best idea for him to be wandering around after hours. After all, he had found out only a little while before what the effects were of putting himself in danger…

But no, he wouldn't think of it. Sirius had only just died…the wounds were still too deep. He shoved his hands into his pockets and took off down the street, walking slowly because he could barely see the street in front of him.

He turned away from the main street and began making his way towards the old park where Dudley and his gang had tortured the youths until the local cops caught up with them and contacted their parents. It was incredibly run down, and the one swing that had been up the previous summer had finally been ripped down. Now it was mostly the home of stray pets and other such things, but he was strangely drawn to it this night.

He set foot on the grounds and looked around. It was a pitiful sight, really, and he almost wished that he could use magic just to clean the place up and fix a few things. One of the few happiest memories of his childhood were the rare times he had been able to escape from Dudley—he had come here, and played by himself on the old equipment.

Sitting on a bit of concrete that was still intact, he sighed. Then, for no apparent reason, he looked up into the sky just in time to see a bolt of lightning streak from the heavens to the earth.

He jumped up quickly. "It's going to storm again!" he muttered in irritation to himself, but then more flashes of light began to rapidly encircle Harry, flashing and fluttering, and then a small black creature emerged from the ground. It twitched its antennae and rolled its bright yellow eyes before lunging at Harry. He pulled out his wand, wondering what the creature was and what sort of spell could be effective on it, but before he even had time to think more had appeared and began to surround him.

"What the…" he began.

"Come with us, Harry Potter…" said a voice.

He whipped around to see a tall hooded figure facing him. "Who are you?" he said anxiously, knowing the voice didn't belong to Voldemort, and yet still knowing how deadly it could be.

"Harry, you must come with us…come with us into the Darkness…" it continued. The voice was deep, and rumbled with an intense clarity. Harry involuntarily shuddered.

"What are you talking about?" he said. "Are you working for Voldemort?"

Suddenly the robed figure began to laugh, a hollow echo that chilled Harry to the very center of his heart. "I work for no one," said the figure. "I am the master of Darkness, and so I am the master of men's hearts. I will prove what lies beyond the door of Kingdom Hearts…I will show them all that it is true, black, darkness…"

"What the heck are you talking about?" said Harry, attempting a nervous laugh although he wasn't entirely certain that the person wasn't entirely insane. "Kingdom Hearts?"

"Come, Harry, come with me…"

"No!" Another voice this time, from behind. The hooded figure jerked around suddenly, and in his hands there appeared a shining blade that, to Harry's shock, resembled a key.

Another hooded figure, this one with grayish white hair. "I said, leave him alone Ansem," he said. "Sora has disappeared…you won't take this one as well."

"Riku…I see that you are well again," the hooded figure laughed. He removed the hood of his robe, revealing a stern face with cold amber colored eyes. "I take it your heart feels whole again?"

Riku clutched his chest. "How dare you…"

"Remind you of your own weakness?" he said. "But we are all weak Riku…or at least, all of those are who do not realize the potential of the darkness in their hearts."

"Sora showed you the truth; he destroyed you once with the light that lies in Kingdom Hearts…"

"But I returned, did I not? And where is your precious Keyblade Master now?" Ansem retorted. Harry was slowly backing up and raising his wand. The only problem was he wasn't certain if he should take one and leave the other, or take them both. Then, to his surprise, Ansem slashed out at Riku with his own Keyblade. Before Riku had time to defend himself, Harry had hit him with a jet of bright purple light. The man stopped dead, body rigid.

"What did you do?" said Riku suddenly. He was looking at Harry's wand as if he had never seen anything like it before. Harry looked at him, and felt his stomach turn a flip. He had noticed two things at once—one, that this Riku now held two Key-shaped blades in either hand, and that he also appeared to be right about Harry's age.

"A stunning spell," Harry said, "but it'll wear off in a few seconds…"

"Then we have to go!"

"What are you talking about?" said Harry.

"I mean…well, we have to get you out of this world, before the heart is destroyed!"

"What are you talking about…" Harry said.

"I'll tell you later, but right now you have to trust me. There are those that exist who have no hearts…those are the ones who you saw earlier, who were driven away only when Ansem came. But they're doing something to these worlds…they're taking the hearts of worlds themselves. Ansem must've come because of you; otherwise…otherwise he would just have let it be destroyed…"

"My world?" Harry said in confusion. "Destroyed? What are you talking about?"

"Just come on, we don't have time to talk! It's beginning already!" With that, he pointed at the horizon. Harry spun around and stared at the spot Riku was pointing towards. He saw nothing for a long moment, and couldn't understand what he was looking at, until he realized that there was nothing to see.

"The world! It just…ends. Where did it go?"

"Come on!" Riku said. "We have to get out of here!"

"I have friends here!" Harry said, thinking suddenly of the Weasleys, and Hermione, and all the other people he knew in the Wizarding world.

"Hopefully they'll make it to the City! Otherwise, the only way to bring them back is to destroy whatever it was that is taking this world's heart. Come on…" he extended his hand to Harry, his eyes full of a mixture of hope and fear.

"All right!" Harry grabbed hold, vaguely hearing Riku telling him that, whatever he did, he couldn't let go. Then a bright golden door appeared in thin air, swinging open. Harry saw a flash of energy as they were pulled through.

It felt as if every bone of his body was shuddering within. He couldn't understand why he was becoming so weak, until he realized that it was the energy of trying to stay awake and focused in this place that was draining him. He just wanted to go to sleep…

"No! You're slipping away!" said Riku, but Harry couldn't hear him. He felt the pressure of his fingers lessen, and then he released. He spun, faster and faster, away from Riku. Then he escaped the energy force, falling into a never-ending chasm of shadow…

Sora paced the chamber again, swinging his keyblade aimlessly. "There has to be a way out…" he said. "Don't you just have some sort of spell you can use on it, Donald?"

"I don't know any spells like that," Donald said. He ruffled his feathers regally. "Can't you do something with that Keyblade?"

Sora struck out at the door, sending sparks flying through the dungeon. "Nope," he muttered.

"Well, don't give up hope," chuckled Goofy. "I mean, where there's a will there's always a way, h-yuck!"

"I don't see how we're ever going to get out of this," Sora said with a sigh. "We've been here a week already."

"We have not!" said Donald. "It's been exactly five days and twenty-two hours!"

"Yeah, well how do you see us getting out?" Sora replied.

The truth was, none of them knew, and it wasn't for lack of trying that they didn't. Donald had used every sort of spell he knew to try and open that door. "…can turn the lot of you into fish and can't open a single door…" he was heard muttering once. Sora had used every attack he knew on the door, and Goofy had used up all his strength bashing the locks with his shield.

"It's no use," said Sora again. "We'd need somebody like Merlin to help us out now…"

And with that a giant hole ripped itself in the middle of the room. Everybody jumped back. Sora, used to the occasional heartless attack, readied his keyblade, but it was not a heartless that appeared. It was, to Sora's surprise, a tall and thin teenager about his age, wearing a long black robe. He had on glasses (things which he had only ever seen the old magician wear up to this point) and his hair was messy and black. Strangest of all, in the middle of his forehead he had a scar that resembled the shape of a lightning bolt.

The boy stood up slowly, stumbling slightly. Then, to Sora's shock, he whipped out a wooden wand. "Who are you?" he said groggily, although there was obvious clarity behind it.

"Who are you, is more like it," said Sora defensively.

"Hey, that's a wand like Merlin's!" Donald rushed forward, causing Harry to shout loudly and crash backwards into the wall. "What the heck is this thing?" he shouted.

Donald began sputtering. "Uh-oh!" said another creature Harry had only just noticed, a sort of walking, talking dog.

"A…a…thing?!" The duck brandished a long staff at the boy's head. "I'll show you!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry said. The duck was lifted off the ground for a moment as its staff flew into the boy's outstretched hands.

"Whoa!" Sora said. "That was awesome!"

"Are you a muggle?" Harry said suspiciously, looking hard at the only normal looking thing in the room.

"I don't know what a muggle is," Sora said, "but you're a magician aren't you!"

"I'm a wizard," Harry said slowly.

"Wizard?" Sora shrugged. "Whatever you want to call yourself, I guess," he said. "As for me, I'm the Keyblade Master. My name is Sora, and these are my friends, Donald and Goofy." The dog and duck both nodded at Sora, albeit the duck did so somewhat reluctantly. "Hey, you think you can get us out of here?" Sora said suddenly.

But Harry was trying to be certain he had heard what he thought he heard. "Keyblade Master? Sora?" he stepped forward quickly. "Do you know two people who also have Keyblades…or…well, I guess what you call that thing you have there."

"What? Two people?" Sora frowned. "I knew of another to have one, once, and the King has one too…"

"These people I met, the ones who brought me into this world…one of them was named Riku…"

At this statement all three of his companions jumped. "Riku?" Sora said quickly. "You saw Riku? Was he okay? Did he say anything about me? Where is your world anyway, do you think we could get there?"

"My world…something happened to it…"

Sora's face fell. "It was taken," he said slowly.

Goofy and Donald nodded along, obviously understanding more than Harry did. Then Goofy brightened up. "How about who he was with, h-yuck?" Goofy said. "Was he short? Did he have…erm…red pants?"

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. "Red…pants?" he said slowly.

"King Mickey! Was it him?" Donald said quickly.

"N-no! It was this other guy, with weird yellowish eyes. The Riku person called him Ansem…"

Sora exhaled loudly, striking his Keyblade on the wall. "Ansem!" he said. "I knew he would turn up sooner or later!"

"He created the heartless," Goofy said in a quiet aside. "We thought that Sora destroyed him, but…well, it seems like he's still around."

"Did he put you here?" Harry asked.

Sora suddenly looked thoughtful, though a hint of anger still lingered on his face. "Actually, we got here same as you. Through that hole thing. We think it's some sort of transport or something. We don't even know what world we're in."

"Yeah, we've been living off my rations for nearly a week," said Donald sadly. "We're running out of crackers."

Something about the way the duck said crackers nearly made Harry laugh aloud, but he suppressed the urge.

"Do you think you could unlock it?" Sora asked.

"Well…I can try," said Harry. He edged near and prayed quietly that it wasn't locked magically. "Alohomora!" he muttered.

With a faint click, the door swung slowly open. Sora and the two others cheered. Then Donald grabbed the staff Harry still held away from him. "I'll be needing that, thank you very much," he said.

They started out the door, and then Sora turned quickly. "Hey…what did you say your name was?"

"Harry," he said, "Harry Potter."

"Harry, would you like to join us for a while? If your world was really taken, you probably have some friends or family to find. Plus, we could always use a little extra magic power!"

"Yeah, I guess," Harry said, thinking suddenly of Ron and Hermione. "But…before we go…just one thing…"

"Yeah?" Sora was looking at him expectantly.

"Have you ever heard of…Voldemort?"

Sora simply shook his head, and it seemed odd to Harry not to get the knee-jerk reaction he was used to. "No. What about him?"

"He's really…bad. I'd be willing to bet he was somehow behind all of this stuff." Harry said.

"I doubt it," Sora says, "nobody is worse than Ansem."

Harry was still for a moment, contemplating just how strange everything was at that moment. "Let's go," he said quickly.

They emerged from the dungeons, not knowing what world to expect.

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like the story! It's pretty cool, at least I think so, and I hope you like it too. Drop me a line to tell me what you think, and if you request it I'll be happy to R&R you in return. Thanks a lot for you time, see you later!


	2. The First World

**Legacy of Hearts**

****

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews, guys! I can't say I wasn't surprised that I got four on the first chapter, and none of them were bad either! You have no idea how much I appreciate hearing from you. I am going to continue it, though I am not sure how much time I'll have for it considering the fact that I am working my bum off and hurtling towards finals, but I'll keep you posted and you can be sure I'll make it extra awesome, just for you. ;)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned every character that appears, or will appear, in this story, then I would be the richest person on the face of the planet. Guess what? I don't even have my own computer. You do the math.

**The First World**

They emerged in the hall of a gleaming, bright castle. Harry thought for a wild moment that it was Hogwarts from the look of it, but on further inspection he noticed that it just wasn't quite the same. The place was empty, except for a rather small boy who was sitting on a rather large throne at the front of the room.

Sora walked slowly towards him, Keyblade at the ready. "Hello…excuse me?"

The boy jumped, then looked sternly at Sora. "Who are you? I said I wanted a little peace and quiet. Just because I'm king doesn't mean I don't deserve a moment's break…"

"King?" Harry thought quickly, remembering what they had said about their own king. Obviously this wasn't him, as the gang didn't seem to know who the boy was, but then again if their king was king of _this _place, what was their king the king of? He supposed it was just another world.

"I'm sorry, but we've been stuck in your dungeons for a while now—we're not really certain how. If you could just tell us where we are…"

"You're the heroes!" the boy said quickly. "Aren't you? The ones Merlin sent for?"

Again, Harry was sent into a whirlwind of thought. These people were not only talking about Merlin, a figure from his world, but they were also talking about him as if he were alive. Could he…

"Ah, Sora!" Everybody turned. Harry for a split second thought it was Dumbledore walking towards him, until he realized that this man, though greatly resembling his headmaster, was definitely not the same person. "So you _did_ come. I almost thought I'd sent you to Bermuda, or something of that sort."

"No, you sent us to the dungeons," said Sora morosely.

"Ah, well, what's done is done," he said. Then he turned to Harry. "I don't believe I've met you before, tell me, just who are you?"

"My name is Harry Potter," he said. "Are you really Merlin?"

"Why of course!" he replied. "Then you've heard of me?"

"Heard of you? You're the most famous wizard to ever live…at least…where I'm from. But can you be the same Merlin from my world?" Sora said in wonder.

"Ah…I see," said Merlin slowly. He seemed extremely surprised. "In truth, I'm not certain I can answer that question. However, I can and will look into. But first…business. You should know, Sora, why you've been brought here."

"Is there something wrong with this world?" Sora asked.

"Yes…and now. I have, for some time, been watching that which has been going on around here. But you cannot stay here for long…we must get you to the City."

"What city?" Sora asked.

"Station City," said Merlin. "From there you should be able to catch the train to other worlds. But first," Merlin winked, "you'll have to find a ticket."

"Wh…."

Sora hadn't finished when the four friends were sucked up into a vortex of sorts. A moment later they were spat out on a hard cobblestone road. Harry slowly got to his feet, rubbing his backside.

"That's twice in less than two hours," Harry said out loud. He readjusted his glasses, which had slid halfway down his nose, and looked around.

They were standing in what looked to be a fairly metropolitan area, with tall stone buildings and neon lights flashing in the distance. Sora too was looking up around them.

"Station City?" said Harry. "Have you ever been here before?"

Sora shook his head. "It's nothing at all like Traverse Town," said Sora. Of course, Harry had no idea what Traverse Town was, or what it had been like, but then again he had to agree…nothing could _ever_ be like the place they were in.

"Sora? It's you!" Harry looked up just in time to see a girl in tan shorts, wearing a long green scarf, jump down before them. She threw her arms around Sora, making him laugh nervously.

"Good to see you too, Yuffie," he said. Harry looked away from the two of them just in time to see a tall, lanky man dressed in black with long brown hair walking towards them.

"I don't know how I knew, but I always expected to meet you again," he said.

"Leon," Sora nodded to him, "Tifa."

A tall girl with brown hair, wearing a pink dress, emerged from behind Leon. She smiled at the group. "Hello," she said, suddenly noting Harry's presence. "And who are you?"

"This is Harry. It looks like his world has gone too."

Tifa frowned and looked closely at Harry's face. Suddenly she gasped. "Leon, it's him!" she said.

Leon turned quickly and looked at Harry. "Harry…Harry Potter…a friend of yours told us about you."

"A friend?" Harry stepped forward quickly. "Who is it? Where are they?"

"Her name is Hermione. There's a young man with her, named Ron, but he hasn't woken up yet. He was really hurt when your world was taken."

"Take me to them!" said Harry suddenly.

Leon was quiet for a long moment. Finally he nodded. "All right. We need to talk, anyway. I have a place in that high rise over there."

He pointed to a smaller building. They looked like apartments to Harry, but then again he wasn't entirely certain what to expect with this place.

They entered, taking the elevator to the eighth floor. They knocked and a rather frazzled looking girl with even more frazzled brown hair answered. Harry had barely gotten a look at her before he felt the wind knocked out of him.

"Hermione, you're crushing me!" he said.

She smiled as she let go, wiping tears from her glistening eyes. "Oh, I'm so glad that you're all right! Leon found us at the train station. I don't remember what happened, though. Harry, I've been telling them about Voldemort, about how he has to be behind all this…"

They entered, arranging themselves on the few seats there were in the room. Harry had been right, after all, they were in a small apartment. A small bed was arranged nearby. Harry felt his heart pound in his chest—Ron was lying there, pale, unmoving. Willing himself not to think too much about it, he though again about what Hermione had said.

"It isn't just Voldemort," said Harry quickly. "There's this other guy, too. They might be in on it together. His name…his name is Ansem. I saw him."

As if on cue, Leon and the two girls all looked at him in shock. "You definitely saw him?" said Leon quickly.

"He was tall, gray hair and amber-colored eyes. He fought with this boy named Riku…"

Leon shook his head. "As soon as the worlds began mixing again, I knew something was wrong. I knew it. But I never wanted to believe that Ansem was behind it once again."

"Why aren't you in your world?" Sora asked, remembering Hollow Bastion.

Leon laughed, a hollow sound. "It might have survived the first time through, but it was destroyed early on. Somehow we were able to catch the train here."

"What is this…train you keep talking about?" said Sora.

"It's made out of gummies," Leon said. "Cid examined it a while back. We don't know who's piloting it, it seems to go wherever it wants to. The one thing that we do know is that it's found a way through the barriers between worlds. We've tried using Gummi ships, they just won't work."

"Merlin said something about a ticket, though." Sora said with a frown.

Leon shook his head. "I can't tell you anything about that. All I know is, I wouldn't get on that thing. You never know where it's going to go, I wouldn't want to end up somewhere I won't be able to escape from."

"I wonder what the ticket is?" said Harry out loud.

Sora shrugged. "Beats me. Knowing the way things work, I'm certain it's not just a piece of paper. Then again, knowing the way things work, it could be precisely that. We'll just have to poke around a bit."

"I suppose we should just go to the train station," said Harry. At this a sudden look of dismay crossed over Hermione's face.

"Harry? You're going with them?"

"I have to. I was brought here for a reason. Not the same reason you and Ron are here," he said.

"Then…I'll go with you!" she said with a frown.

"No. You have to stay and take care of Ron until he gets better." He looked again at his friend, who hadn't moved an inch since they got there. "That is…it's okay with you, Sora, if I go with you, isn't it?" he said.

"We aren't going to turn down extra help," he said.

"And…well, who are you?" said Hermione.

"My name is Sora, and these are my friends Donald and Goofy.

"H-yuck, nice ter meetcha," said Goofy.

Despite herself, Hermione giggled slightly as she looked at the pair of them. Then she turned back to Harry.

"As long as…as long as you promise me you'll be okay…" she said slowly.

"I promise, Hermione…"

She slowly put her arms around him again, and this time a strange thing happened. A bright light engulfed the two of them, and a shower of sparks began to emanate from Harry's wand. Suddenly, it began to extend, transforming into a giant key.

Everybody was staring at him in wonder. "A Keyblade…" said Sora slowly.

"It doesn't look like yours," Harry said. Indeed, it didn't. Harry's was gold, but the handle was made of a deep scarlet color. The keychain at the end of it resembled the Gryffindor seal.

"It's still a Keyblade," Sora said.

But right as he said that, the keyblade melted back into the shape of Harry's wand. "How did that happen?" said Harry quizzically.

"Harry…" Hermione frowned slightly. "I think you can change it…back and forth."

"Really?" Harry said. He focused on changing it back, and after a few seconds it began changing shape again.

"That's amazing!" said Donald.

"So…so now we have two keyblade masters on our side?" said Goofy. "Well, wait'll King Mickey hears about this!


	3. A Shadow of London

**Legacy of Hearts**

**Author's Note: **Same old story, different name. Not this, story of my life I mean, I haven't been able to update because I've basically been way too busy to think about poor little Legacy of Hearts, but at any rate I've got a new chapter done right here, right now for your pleasure and enjoyment and stuff! (Oh boy, don't I sound like a great writer?) Anyway, I really do hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **Insert witty commentary about how I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter and yah-da-yah-da-yah-da here.

**A Shadow of London**

The tower rose up high into the ominous black clouds, almost as if to tell the world of the darkness that lied within.

A shadow slithered through the halls of the uppermost part of this tower, its echoing hiss resonating through the chambers. When it came upon an open door it entered, slithering up to an armchair where a hand with pale, long fingers appeared over the arm of the chair upon which its master sat. A strange guttural hissing came from the figure upon this chair, and at this the snake curled up at his master's feet.

"Has Nagini seen anything" said Ansem as he stepped forth from a nearby room. He wore a long black cloak wrought with silver chains and charms, and a hood covered most of his face except for his silver hair and golden eyes-the punishment of his attempt to unleash the darkness.

"Our fortress is still quite unseen" said the answering voice, which very much resembled the hissing of before. "It will be a long time before they come to us" said Voldemort.

"It had better. Had I not needed extra power after my last run in with the boy known as Sora, I would not have needed to save you from the world which was destroyed." Ansem's voice took on a terrible note as he continued to speak. "As of yet I don't understand it. How can that which dwells deepest in the heart be light? I still don't quite believe it."

Voldemort stood and came near to his companion. "Do not worry, it will all come in time Ansem" said Voldemort. "I did not know this Maleficent but I can see that she was not worthy to hold position at the head of your operation. With me to help you, the worlds will quickly be overtaken. And when that has happened, you may enter the heart...the heart that is contained within all worlds, the heart and essence of the universe itself...and once you destroy the light there, all light will be forgotten."

"And I can trust you" said Ansem musingly.

"No" said Voldemort. "I work for nobody. After we have worked together to kill the both of them I shall kill you as well."

Ansem laughed. "That may very well be what you think" he said. The silver chains were still glinting as the scene faded into darkness.

* * *

"A ticket? What could the ticket possibly be" Sora, Harry, Donald and Goofy were walking through the main part of Station City as they talked. It seemed a fairly normal town, although even Harry, who was used to strange creatures, was a little perplexed by just how unusual some of the creatures were-for example a race called moogles, which were little winged creatures with red bobbles attached to their heads.

"I honestly don't have a clue" said Harry. "In the wizarding world, there are Portkeys which can take you place to place but I doubt the key is anything like that."

"Perhaps we should just go and get a look at this train first" said Sora"and we can figure it out from there."

The four of them walked through the center of town, people and places becoming scarcer and scarcer until the area they were in was fairly deserted. Finally, when it seemed as if they were completely lost, a large archway was visible in the distance. They approached it cautiously, Sora with his Keyblade in hand and Harry with his wand at the ready (for he couldn't quite get use to the feel of a weapon yet), and Donald and Goofy likewise armed.

They entered into the shadowy area, which was revealed to them to be a long tunnel. Their tension seemed to mount ever higher as they continued through, determined to see the end. What they finally saw at the end of the tunnel was enough to take away the breath of all involved, though it certainly wasn't the first fantastic thing they had ever seen.

Suspended in mid-air was a train of various colored blocks-Harry supposed these were the Gummi blocks that had been mentioned? It was an amazing thing, far greater even than the Hogwarts Express. But the most amazing thing was that, as they came to the edge of the platform they stood on, there was nothing there. The train itself hung in space-visible in the distance were hundreds of stars, as far up and down as the eyes could see.

"It's amazing" said Sora in astonishment as he stared off into the distance.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen anything like it" Harry replied.

"Can you stop jabbering and start thinking about a ticket" said Donald all of a sudden, in a spouting of anger than amused Harry, though he wouldn't dare laugh.

"Yes, yes, of course" Harry replied, thinking. "We need a ticket of some sort, what could that be"

Sora shook his head. "Beats me. Maybe if we look around on the train?"

"Are you stupid?" said Donald with a loud quack. "How do you expect us to get on the train? We'll fall off into space if we even try it!"

Sora began arguing with Donald, while Harry stared at the space between them and the train. True, it was too far to jump even if one had some sort of superb ability. But then again, Harry was used to these sorts of challenges.

"Wait a second guys, I have an idea," he said. The ground below them was paved with blocks, and Harry thought that perhaps he could use these to advantage. He loosened a few with a quick spell, so that there were enough to provide a step large enough for all for to stand on comfortably, and then performed a levitation charm. They slowly began to move back and forth between the ground and the steps of the train.

"Whoa! You did that?" said Sora in amazement. He had seen all sorts of things, but most of the magic he had run across was elemental in nature—meaning, it had something to do with controlling elements or powers, but nothing was able to just make something float or shrink or appear out of nowhere.

"It's a fairly simple spell," Harry said with a shrug. "Well, come on then…" He stepped on the stone tablet as it came near and halted. Cautiously, Sora and Goofy did the same.

"Nuh-uh!" said Donald. "You aren't getting me on that thing!"

"Well suit yourself!" said Sora loudly. "You can stay back here and face any heartless that appear by yourself."

"WAWAWAWA!" Donald hastily jumped on the step right as it began moving again, quacking in agitation as he did so. When they got to the train and stepped off, a strange feeling enveloped all of them, as if just by being on the train they were in a different world completely.

"Leon said there's no conductor, and no way of telling where it's going to go," Sora said, reiterating what they had been told just a few moments before.

"Then how…" But Harry was interrupted by a sudden brilliant sight from outside. A star grew very bright all of a sudden, and then winked out. "What was that?"

Sora, who had also bore witness to the spectacle, sighed. "Another world was taken," he said in a tone of voice that sounded much older and wearier than his usual voice. "It means more lives lost, more people going to Station City and more people without a home."

"So that's what happened to my world?" Harry said in horror, thinking of all the other people who he might never see again unless he was able to bring his world back.

"Yes," answered Sora. "It happened to my world too, but don't give up hope—I brought back mine and you can bring back yours. It's all a matter of faith, and remembering the light that still burns deep down inside."

Harry thought on this, and nodded. "You're right," he said. "Hermione and Ron are my greatest friends—I was able to find them again, and they have people they love who they need to find too. We'll all be reunited again someday, won't we?"

Goofy chuckled. "A-hyuck, of course you will Harry! And you get to help us do it, too!"

Harry looked back to the window. Then he saw a faint sparkle—a glimmer of something headed their way.

"What's that?" he said in astonishment. Something was headed their way, and to the surprise of all it seemed to be headed towards them from the world which had just been destroyed.

Instinctually Harry threw open the window and, using the skills that had made him a great Quidditch player back at school, caught the glimmering item before it crashed into the train or out of existence in space.

"What is it?" said Sora.

"It's…it's part of the world," said Harry slowly. The thing he was holding shined a bright red for a second before the light faded to a dull glow.

"It's the light of the world," said Sora with real amazement.

Then Harry put two and two together and, with the rest of the group at his heels, ran towards the engine of the train.

Sitting down in front of the controls, he found a round, compressed area large enough to hold something marble shaped, just like the thing he held in his hands. "So this is our ticket!" said Sora, catching on to what Harry was doing.

"I think it might be, yes," he responded. He pushed the Ticket into the hole and all around them the train began to tremor. With a loud whistle, they began to pull away from the world. "Look, this must be the one that gets us back to Station City," said Harry, pointing out a light blue stone to Sora.

The stars outside became a blur as they flew at warp speed through the skies, the stars becoming streaks against the hazy hued swirl of various colors. Then, finally, they slowed to a stop.

Sora frowned. "There's nothing here," he said slowly. It was true, they had stopped in an empty area of space—there weren't any worlds nearby, nor did it look like there was anywhere to change trains.

But a few seconds later, bits of dust and dirt began to reshape before them. After a few seconds, an entire world had been built…

To put it more correctly, rebuilt.

"What is this?" said Sora.

"It must be the world we saw destroyed," said Sora, "I don't know how, but it came back."

* * *

((A/N: How totally pissed would a lot of you be if I just randomly made the first world they go to Pokemon?))

"Is this London?" said Harry in surprise as they disembarked from the train. It did indeed look like London, albeit much darker and more sinister.

"The London I know isn't like this," said Sora. "That London is much brighter, save for this one time I had to fight a Phantom there. I suppose there's another London from you're world?"

"Yes, of course. There must be some running themes throughout the different worlds or something," said Harry.

It was nighttime, and the moon was bright and full. The four of them began walking down the streets. "Can you help us, sir?" asked Sora of one man who didn't particularly look like he'd be able to help. Indeed, after rambling for a moment about shoe leather he fell over quite drunk.

"Guess not," Harry quipped as they moved on.

"I can help you."

The voice they heard wasn't a particularly pleasing one, nor did it sound very helpful.

They all turned in unison. Facing them was a man in a black overcoat, with wild eyes that almost seemed to glow red. Harry didn't know what to make of him exactly, and was trying to figure him out when he suddenly smiled, exhibiting razor-sharp fangs dripping with blood.

"A vampire…" said Harry in horror, it being one of the few creatures he had faced only in a book and not in real life.

His wand immediately flowed into the shape of a Keyblade, and Sora put his at the ready as well. "Fancy props, kid," said the vampire, "but you mortals don't get the fact that we vampires take a little more than a shiny stick to kill them."

"Unless the shiny stick just happens to be loaded with a silver bullet."

Everybody turned just in time to see a man in a long red coat point a handgun in the direction of the vampire. With a loud crack a hole appeared in the vampire's chest. It appeared for a few seconds as if the wound were attempting to regenerate, but instead the vampire fell face down on the ground, dead.

"Is that the one we were after?" A girl in a short blue uniform appeared next to him. She was looking inquisitively at the body.

"No. The other must have gotten word that we were coming," he said calmly as he put away his gun. Then he looked at Sora, Harry, and the other two. A weird sort of smile came onto his face. "Forget what you've seen kids, go on home to your parents."

Ignoring the comment, Sora looked directly at Alucard.

"What the heck is going on here?" said Sora. "I'm not from this world, and I saw it destroyed just a few seconds ago."

"WAWAWAWA!" Donald began quacking furiously. "You can't tell people that!"

"So what? This place isn't supposed to be here anyway," Sora rebutted.

"What's up with the duck and dog?" said the girl in the blue uniform.

"Not from this world, huh?" said Alucard, ignoring the other conversation that was going on. "Well, I don't know about that. All I can tell you is that there's a hell of a bunch of vampires out here, and it's my job to kill the bastards."

"Aren't you a vampire?" said Harry curiously, noting the fangs. "For that matter, isn't she?"

"We both are," Alucard responded. "Heh, me more than her though. Self-righteous, won't drink blood. Of course, there aren't really any vampires more powerful than I am."

"Aren't really any as arrogant either," mumbled the girl.

"What did you say Police Girl?" he snarled.

"N-nothing master!" she stammered.

Alucard laughed. "That's what I thought. Heh, well at any rate you seem sort of harmless. Come on along if you're so inclined, and meet Sir Integra. I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you."

"Yeah, right. Pleased to see us." The four of them were all sitting in a room 'graciously' given them by Integra after they had explained their entire story. Naturally, everybody saw them as complete lunatics, but there really was nothing to be done about it.

"So what do you think has happened?" said Sora to Harry. "I mean, about the world rebuilding itself like that?"

"I don't know," Harry replied, "but Alucard was searching for somebody when we arrived. Maybe it has something to do with how this world ends….like, its being given a second chance or something."

"You mean, like this could be a memory?" said Sora with a frown. He had experienced something with memories a while back, and there was always the possibility.

"No…more like a legacy of sorts. A history of this world. That light, we gave the world its light back, so perhaps we're able to relive the last few days."

"Then that means we're going to have to find a way to save it," said Sora.

"If that's true, then maybe it's Ansem who Alucard is looking for," said Goofy, tapping his head with a finger.

"Or that Voldie-something guy," said Donald.

All of them sighed to think about it. It was going to be a long while before any of them got any rest.

((Heh heh, just for you No Life King of Denton.)


	4. The Puppet Master

Legacy of Hearts

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, thanks for keeping up with the story! For those of you who didn't recognize the world, it was from the manga/anime Hellsing. Just remember—a lot of vampires and evil Catholic priests, 'kay? Oh, and Alucard is basically sort of Dracula…yeah…it's a cool series, find a copy or something because I know I need to borrow it…hint….hint…..

**Disclaimer: **All of the series mentioned here don't belong to me, so don't even think about trying to sue me. All right? All right.

"The boy's story might be true."

Integra's glasses glinted in the light as she looked at Alucard. "And what makes you say that?" she said in a businesslike manner.

"The reports we've been hearing, that man called Ansem. I think it's highly possible that this world is heading for destruction as these children say."

Integra lit a cigar and let it hang from her mouth before turning her attention back to him. "So we're expected to be saved by a pair of boys, neither of them who could possibly be over seventeen, and their talking pets?"

Alucard laughed. "What could they do that I couldn't?" he said. "But they seem intent on helping, and I'm sure we could find some use of them if they tagged along. New reports are coming in that this man has been seen in Iscariot's territory."

Integra raised her brows. "Then perhaps we should let Anderson take care of it," she said with a smug smile.

"I'd sooner go to hell," said Alucard with a snarl.

* * *

"Why do you think they brought us along?" said Sora to Harry.

"Probably just to stave off the little guys while we work on the big ones," said Seras Victoria (the aforementioned Police Girl). She was far across the other room, and when everybody turned to look at her she blushed. "Sorry…can't help this hearing…" she said.

"She's so different from Alucard," Harry muttered. "Just proves you can't judge a book by its cover."

"Where is Alucard anyway?" Sora interrupted, saying this loud enough so that Seras Victoria knew the question was directed towards her.

"He said he was going off to do a little investigating," she said with a shrug. "This just means he doesn't want us to know what he's doing."

"Very different," said Harry, shaking his head. "Not surprising…I mean, I know from experience that not all werewolves are bad, so it should be that surprising…"

"A werewolf?" said Sora. "Like…full moon werewolf?"

Harry nodded, and Sora let out a low whistle. "I've heard about werewolves in stories before, but obviously would never have thought that they existed."

"You mean some guy whose part wolf and part man?" said Donald in disbelief. "That's ridiculous!"

"Look who's talking," said Harry, still not completely accustomed to the fact that he was traveling through space to various worlds with a talking duck, a talking dog who walked on his hind legs, and a boy whose weapon of choice was a giant key.

Not to mention the fact that now his wand periodically also turned into a key.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Donald, sputtering and obviously about to attack Harry if it wasn't for the fact that Goofy had grabbed his tail and was holding it back.

"Oh, stop your bellyaching," said Sora, leaning back and crossing his ankles. "You guys don't know how to take it easy, do you? Look at me, I'm not all worked up about…"

"Hey guys, here they come!" shouted Seras. Everybody turned to look at her—all four of them jumped backwards when they saw the huge cannon of a gun that she was wielding. "What, what is it?" she said.

"That thing!" said Sora in reference to her weapon.

"Yeah, a bit big isn't it? I guess I'm mostly used to it now, though," she said. "But no time to chat, I see ghouls coming over that hill and we have to take them out."

The four of them went to the door and looked out. "I can't see anything," said Harry.

"Well, that would be because you're human. They're actually pretty far off," said Seras Victoria. "You better prepare yourselves, anyway…"

She was right—in part.

"I thought you said something about ghouls!" shouted Sora as a legion of black things with shining eyes came over a hill. "Those things are heartless!"

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like this before!" she said. "Hey, get down!" Sora, Harry and the others all dropped to the ground as her gun emitted a blast as loud as that of a cannon.

"Jeez…" said Sora.

"No good, they're still coming!" said Harry. Knowing he'd have to fight, his wand began transforming once again into the shape of a giant key.

"All right, ready?" said Sora.

Harry nodded, and they all ran out to face to horde.

* * *

"What're ye doin' here?" said Anderson as he stared at his archenemy.

Alucard laughed. "A friend of mine said you'd be here," he said, tipping his hat with one of his guns, glasses glinting in the fading dusk. "Well, not a friend, really…I guess you could call him an ally."

"I'm g'win to kill ye, ye undead bastard!" said Anderson.

"No…we aren't going to fight," said Alucard. "I can't have you dead. I need you."

Anderson blinked, not realizing what was happening until it was a moment too late. A second man had appeared, a man with a snake-like face and glowing red eyes. Anderson found himself rigid, unable to move. "The spell won't last long. Trust me to get the both of them to the field of battle, and you can begin the process."

"Trust you?" said Alucard with a vicious laugh.

"I did release her power over you, didn't I?" said Voldemort, indicating Alucard's gloves.

The black seal which had been emblazoned on them centuries before was gone.

* * *

Sora grimaced as he was clawed on the back. "Here!" said Donald, tossing him a potion. Sora took it and almost immediately felt better, but unfortunately a moment later Donald was knocked out cold.

"Damn, I don't have any magic power left," said Sora. "Think you can revive him Harry?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry responded, using Innervate to bring the duck back to his senses.

Though the numbers of heartless on the field had been greatly reduced, a good portion of them were still swarming around. Seras Victoria was doing a great deal of the work, but Harry and Sora were both pulling a close second.

After at least fifteen more minutes of hard labor, they finally destroyed the last of the heartless.

"Annoying little bastards, aren't they?" said Seras Victoria, kicking one who had been knocked out with her boot. It disappeared in a puff of smoke. "There were so many of them."

"More than I've seen in a long time," said Sora.

"More than I've ever seen," Harry said.

Goofy and Donald were currently in the process of being completely revived, through means of severals bottles of elixirs, ethers, and potions.

"Looks like you had fun," said a voice from the darkness.

"Damn!" said Sora, jumping back.

Out of the shadows stepped Alucard. "Too bad I couldn't be here for the party," he said with a laugh. "Oh well. I'll be here for the second round at least."

"The second round?" said Seras Victoria. "You mean there are going to be more of them?"

"Oh no, nothing like that," said Alucard. All of a sudden he grinned, showing off his fangs.

The group of four immediately backed away. "Something's up," whispered Sora to Harry, who nodded back.

"You know, it would have been nice to have used one of you," said Alucard. "But apparently, there isn't enough to darkness to corrupt in the hearts of you four. Your hearts couldn't be taken. And as for you Seras, though you still have part of your human heart it's too weak to sustain the sort of power I need. I found my source though…from a most unlikely candidate I might add."

"What are you talking about?" said Seras Victoria, taking a step backwards.

"Why don't you have a look?"

At that moment something else came from the shadows. A rather large man fell at Alucard's feet. "I couldn't access the power of the Heartless, because…well, because I have a heart. The heartless have made puppets of men before, and now was my chance. And I'm here to destroy the Keyblade masters."

His eyes suddenly began to glow a violent red. Alucard then rose into the air.

"Come on!" shouted Sora. Hesitating for only a second, he ran at Alucard and swung his Keyblade. It seemed to do only slight damage, however.

"You keep at it, I need to think," Harry shouted at Sora. Donald and Goofy were currently battling heartless that had appeared, apparently at Alucard's command. There had to be a way, Harry thought. Alucard couldn't be undefeatable…

And then he remembered something he had learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Solaris!" he shouted. Though his wand was still in Keyblade form, a bright beam of light was emitted from it. It struck Alucard directly in the chest, stunning him for a moment and doing some obvious damage.

"Hey, I think that did something!" said Sora, though he was already in defense mode as Alucard began to move.

"I'm not that easily beaten," said Alucard, raising his gun and pointing it directly at Harry.

"Accio gun!" said Harry, making the weapon fly towards him. When it landed in his hands, he used another spell which snapped the thing in half, rendering it useless.

"You're going to regret that," said Alucard, almost gleefully. "At least with the gun you would have died quickly. But no worries…it has been a while since I tasted blood, after all…"

He flew at Harry, fingernails morphing into claws. Harry, however, had something else in mind. Raising his wand, he concentrated. It was impossible…of course it was, the worlds were completely separated…but still….

"Accio broomstick!"

Then, to the surprise of everybody, a black hole appeared out of nowhere and flying out of it, and into Harry's hand, was his Firebolt.

He barely had time to be surprised before he jumped on and kicked off.

He and Alucard circled one another, while Sora used various spells on the vampire. Seras Victoria occasionally pitched in with her own weapon, but it did more to stun him than anything else, at which time Harry would pause in midair to use another solar spell, which obviously did more damage to Alucard than any spell Sora could use.

It took a long while, but finally Harry turned to use one final Solaris on Alucard. The vampire was stricken and fell to the ground, writhing in pain. "No…I can't be beaten…" he screamed. "I'm…immortal!"

Harry got off of the broom and walked over to him. "That's right," he said quietly. "This is why you're going to be enslaved to the Hellsing family for the next few hundred centuries. You don't know this but you destroyed this world once before…it was only the memory of this world in its heart that kept it from dying completely—it sent for our help."

And with that said, he extended his wand. The black seal of before reappeared on Alucard's gloves.

"Thank you for returning Alucard to me," said Integra.

"Yeah…thanks," muttered Alucard with a vicious smile.

"It would have been difficult finding another partner to help us defeat the monsters overwhelming this world," she said simply. "And Alucard is obviously the best there is."

"Don't flatter me, I'll want to stay here forever," jested Alucard.

Integra laughed, the sound a bitter echo throughout her mansion. Harry and Sora were both standing there, a good distance away from Alucard. "You're welcome back anytime you like," she said, "and I promise that Alucard will be a good boy."

Harry nodded. "Thank you," he said simply.

"Yes, thanks," Sora added. "But now we have to return to Station City."

Integra nodded. "Of course. Seras Victoria, won't you escort them to their stop?"

The police girl nodded, and walked with them as they went the distance towards their train.

When they got there, they turned to her to say their goodbyes. "Thanks to all of you," she said. "I mean, I may not be happy with my place in this world…but I do find some small pleasure being in it," she added with a smile.

"You're welcome," said the four friends in unison.

"And…if you don't mind, I'd like to give you these." She handed them both key chains with the image of a shadowy London on them. "Think of me when you use them," she winked, before turning away.

After watching her for a second, they got on board the train. "All right, to Station City," said Sora, putting the original crystal back into place. The friends all watched as the world of Alucard and the vampires disappeared into the distance.

Somehow, they all knew they wouldn't miss it.


End file.
